It Won't Kill You
by simplygeeky
Summary: Everyone needs a break so what happens when The Director of NCIS decides to send Team Gibbs on a vacation? Tiva and McAbby both! Maybe even a love interest for Gibbs!
1. It Won't Kill You

**Hello Readers. It has been a while since I have wrote anything so I am sorry if I am a little rusty. I decided I wanted to make this both a Tiva and McAbby story so I am sorry if you don't like them because they will be in here. Also, this will be my first time writing Tiva so please give me feedback along the way. Happy reading :)**

* * *

_A little time off won't kill you..._

* * *

The rain in early April tapped on the window just outside everyone's workstations at NCIS; it seemed to be mimicking the mood hung over all of them with freakish accuracy. Things seemed to be getting back to normal and yet nothing would ever be the same for Team Gibbs.

Anthony DiNozzo still kept up is lighthearted attitude for the sake of the people around him. He would still crack his usual jokes and most of the time they didn't seem too forced. But, he had family matters weighing heavy on his mind and he wasn't sure what he should do, if there was anything he could do.

Ziva David had lost a huge part of her life and she had never felt more alone in the world. She would pick stupid fights with Tony just to fight with someone, just to feel some form of emotion.

Timothy McGee had changed most of all since he started at NCIS; he did a lot of growing up, but not as much as he had done in the past few months. He might confide in a few people, tell them the thoughts running around in his head but he mostly just kept things between him and his typewriter.

* * *

"I need to see everyone in my office." The Director called down from the top of the stairs before returning to his office.

With out a word exchanged, the team stood up and filed into the office, Gibbs closing the door behind them all.

"I know that I am not the only one in this building dealing with problems right now and it has come to my attention that I need to do something about it." Vance started the conversation and DiNozzo, David and McGee's eyes all darted between him and Gibbs wondering where this was going.

"I decided I was going to take my kids on vacation for a week, just to get their mind off everything that had happened with their mother. I'm not saying it fixed everything but it did some good. It reminded them they could still have fun, the world was going to move on."

"Director, are you suggesting we all take a vacation? Because if that's the case I have already put my time in for July and those are some reservations that I cannot change." DiNozzo spoke up.

"I am not suggesting you all take a vacation, I am ordering it. Two weeks, paid vacation, place to stay paid for and flights all taken care of. The four of you leave tomorrow at eight in the morning so I do suggest you take the rest of the day off to go home and pack." Vance said handing to each of them a packet with a plane ticket inside.

Inside was a plane ticket with the destination being Daytona Beach. Pictures of a beach house with a key attached just begged to be looked at, "And we are getting right around Spring Break time." Tony said more to himself then anyone.

"With all do respect, I do not need some beach get out to make me feel better. I am doing just fine on my own right her." Ziva protested.

"Away. It's get away." Tony corrected her but quickly shut it when Vance shot him a look and he could practically feel Gibbs hand whacking the back of his head with his mind.

"Ziva, I do not want to hear protest from you most of all. You have taken a huge hit," His voice rose to stop her from arguing, "and if I hear one more word against the subject you can hand in your gun and badge right now!" He extended his hand towards her, "No? Okay then."

With out speaking, McGee kept the packet in his hand but handed the plane ticket back to Vance and with a heavy sigh, "McGee, the same goes for you. Argue then give up your badge."

"I'm not arguing about going. I just already have a plane ticket to Orlando for this time." He told him.

"Planning a secret vacation, Probie?" DiNozzo said with a wink.

"Sarah is actually giving a lecture there and it's her first one. I told her I would be there for support." Then he changed his gaze from Tony back to Vance, "I will just cancel my hotel reservations but you should give this ticket to someone else or get a refund at least."

"Then bring someone with you. The ticket has been paid for and there are extra rooms in the beach house or share a room for all I care."

"McGoo, share a room?!" DiNozzo was fighting back laughter.

"Do what you like, McGee. Just don't let that ticket go to waste and have who ever is going with you ready by six. Have fun. And get out of my office." Vance ushered everyone out.

Gibbs hung back, "Me going was not a part of this, Leon." He said calmly.

"Gibbs, when was the last time you had a vacation?"

He thought for a moment but a moment was all Vance needed.

"Exactly, you are going. If for nothing else to make sure everyone stays in line. Now go and pack."

* * *

Tony was chattering away in the elevator, Ziva was looking more annoyed then ever and McGee was flipping the ticket around between his fingers wondering if the person he wanted to ask would be okay to ask.

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator but McGee lingered, "Coming, McGee?" Ziva asked over Tony's nonsense.

"Uh, I forgot something," He pushed a button on the panel and tucked the ticket inside his jacket pocket, "I'll see you all at the air port." He waved to them through the closing doors.

Tim's stomach started to do flips and his heart that was pounding in his ears suddenly became stuck in his throat when the elevator made the familiar 'ding' noise and whooshing for the doors to open. He breathed in deeply and walked towards the growing music.

"Timmy!" Abby smiled when he tapped her shoulder, "New case?" she questioned when she noticed the stunning lack of anything in his hands.

"Kind of. Vance is sending us away for a few weeks." He said in her spare chair.

"Oh? Are you going to miss Sarah's speech thing?" She asked sitting across from him.

"Actually, I'm not. Where he is sending us is really close so I'll still be able to make it."

"Well, that's good. Were you just dropping by to say bye then?" She asked still not sure why the random visit.

"Not really." He was stalling because, 'Abby, want to come on vacation with us?' was just way to hard to say apparently.

"McGee, what's going on?" She was starting to get worried that there was a lot more to this that she wasn't going to like.

"Do you like the beach?" He asked.

"It's okay. You know me and over exposure to sun but I do like playing in the water, wait, what does this have to do with anything, Tim?!" She was getting annoyed.

He stood now and started to pace, "Vance is sending us on vacation, he thinks it will do us good. But, I already have a plane ticket to Orlando because of Sarah so I have this extra one and he told me to give it to someone. And I know you have had a lot going on too so I was wondering if you'd like to come with Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and I on vacation to Daytona Beach?" He rushed out and handed her the plane ticket, "The flight is a eight tomorrow so if you want to go I think we should go talk to The Director to make sure you can get the time off too."

Abby stared at the ticket, "A beach vacation, tomorrow?" She asked.

McGee nodded.

"Heck yes I want to go!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged him, "Come on, let's go see what he says!" She grabbed him by the hand and ran to the elevator.

* * *

Just a little before six the next morning Tony and Ziva walked into the airport at almost the exact same time. Ziva had calmed down a lot, accepting that a little time off wouldn't kill her. Tony was much too hyper for six A.M. but it didn't bother her too much. They checked in their bags and headed for the terminal to find Gibbs already sitting there sipping on a cup of coffee and gesturing to tray holding four more.

"So, Tim did find someone to come with him?" Tony asked pouring a sugar in the drink.

"Yupp." Gibbs responded.

"Do you know who he is bringing?" Ziva asked.

"Nope."

Abby and Tim got to the airport just five minutes till six. Abby had talked nonstop about how much she had wanted to go on a vacation and how much fun all of them were going to have. McGee just smiled, happy Vance let her have the time off too. They too checked in their bags and headed to meet their friends.

"Abbs!" Tony stood up to hug the running pigtailed scientist.

"Oh, I was hoping McGee would bring you. I did not want to be the only girl." Ziva said as Abby took a seat between her and Gibbs.

Gibbs reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a Caf-Pow, "I had a hunch you'd be his plus one." He said handing her the drink.

"Walk with me, Tim. Let's grab some snacks for the ride." The two walked down the hall to the small shop.

Tim stayed quiet, he didn't get any sleep the night before with packing and Abby's excited phone conversation, "So tell me, McSmiles, is something going on again between you and everyone's favorite forensic scientist?" Tony asked while picking up some Gold Fish.

McGee was caught off guard. Sure they had been hanging out a little more than normal but he didn't think anyone thought anything like that, "No, nothing is going on, Tony." He told him picking up a Nutter Butter for himself.

"Sure about that? You just seem to be spending more time in her lab again and the occasional dinner plans we happen to over hear you making…" Tony drew out his question.

Tim sighed, "After things with Deering, someone told me I should maybe share how I am feeling with someone. I didn't want to for a while, mostly because we were all dealing with our own problems and then things just kept happening. But, Abby called me one night, telling me about how she had this horrible nightmare and asked me if I could stop over. So, I grabbed a late night pizza and we talked about what was going on with her and I got to tell her what was on my mind too. She's just become someone I can talk to about things, that's all, nothing else." Tim felt a twinge in his chest at the last part but he ignored it like every other time it happened.

"If you're sure. I'm not going to say anything if something is going on, rule twelve and all, just in case you are worried about that."

"Tony, really, nothing more than talking is happening." He repeated once again and paid the women for his snack.

"And that's how it always starts." Tony poked at him as they walked back to everyone.

* * *

**Well, what are your thoughts? I know I didn't start the Tiva yet but believe me it is coming in the next chapter. I think I just started McAbby first because it is what I am used to writing... **


	2. Welcome Home

**Part Two is finally here after some writers block I got it all worked out :) Enjoy.**

* * *

Everyone could feel the heat the moment they stepped off the plane and into the airport. The sun was blazing through every window and made all of their stomachs jump with anticipation. Tony was nearly ready to walk right out the airport and get his vacation started with out even remembering his suitcase; lucky for him, Ziva snagged him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. Abby and Tim went to check on their rental cars while Tony, Ziva and Gibbs gathered up everyone's belongings as they came around the conveyor belt.

* * *

"Tony, you are going to be one very happy man." Abby said as her and McGee approached the group waiting outside.

"And why is that?" He asked accepting the envelope she was handing him. He opened it and a key slid out with a number attached, "No. Way!" He ran off down the waiting line of cars and stopped dead in front of a cherry red Mustang.

"You should wipe the drool from the edge of your mouth, Tony. It is just a car." Ziva said pulling both of their suitcases behind them.

He stammered at her for a second as the rest of the group came along too, "Ziva, oh sweet naïve, Ziva. This is not _just _a car; this is a 2014 Shelby GT500 Mustang. This is like, the most wonderful car the Director could have picked for us to have."

"Not very big though. Is this the only car we got?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"No, I've got the other one right here. It's a Ford Flex." He said taking out the key, "And if I am correct it's that one right there." He said pressing the button and smiling slightly when the vehicle beeped in response.

"Vance really has us riding in style." Abby noted.

Tony had climbed into the drivers seat of the Mustang and everyone could tell he was just itching to turn the key, "Well, before Tony leaves us here, I was thinking we are going to need something for the house like food and what not. So I put together a list," Abby was saying.

"I'll go!" Tony offered, "I can get there and back faster than you guys in that thing." He gave the group a cocky grin.

"And who says you are driving it?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss, come on. Please. Can't, can't you hear her? She's begging me to just turn her on and get her all revved up!" He said stroking the dash.

"Well, that was more than I needed to hear. Ziva, go with him. Make sure he gets everything and doesn't make a mess in the car."

Ziva, without another word, tossed her bag into the back seat of the car and then hopped into the passengers seat. She buckled her seat belt and adjusted her sunglasses before turning to look at Tony, "Drive."

He turned the key and the engine purred, "Yes, ma'am!" Then the gas petal hit the floor and the sound of screeching tires, Ziva's laughter and Tony's whooping filled the air leaving the other three in a cloud of dust.

* * *

Ziva fumbled with the radio station as they headed down the main stretch of high to get to their exit. She had wiggled out of the light jacket she was wearing and was now happily exposing her already tanned arms to the blazing sun while her wavy chocolate hair danced in the wind as the car rushed down the road.

Tony, already completely comfortable with driving the car, had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting gear stick which was a little too close to were Ziva's hand was laying. It took him a second or two to realize he had been stealing glances at Ziva for nearly the entire car ride. He wasn't too sure why he had been doing it, she was still just Ziva, but there was something different about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Once off the high way they quickly stumbled across a grocery store and Tony whipped the car into a parking space near the front. He practically ran into the store leaving Ziva far behind, "Tony, what is your rush?" She asked when she had caught up to him already pushing a cart with a few items down an isle.

"I don't know about you but I would really like to get to that beach already." He told her tossing two cases of water onto the bottom of the cart.

"Do not forget, I am the one who holds the list." She reminded him by waving the paper in front of his face.

"Well, great paper master, what do we need now?" He asked slinging an arm around her and leading her down the isle.

It took about twenty minutes to navigate the store and find nearly all the things Abby had sent them to find, "That's most of the stuff. Can we go now?" Tony begged.

"Milk and eggs. Those are things I know we can find and actually do need. Then, yes, we may leave."

* * *

"Gibbs! Hurry!" Abby called from the top of the stairs at their beach home.

It was huge, a pale yellow color with two sets of stairs, what looked to be three stories tall, surrounded by palm trees, and it sat on an end lot of a dead end road. McGee was about to unlock the door when Abby insisted that they should all three open it together.

Dropping two of the suitcases next to her, Gibbs joined them, "Alright, Timmy. Do the honors!" Abby said practically bouncing up and down.

McGee turned the key and pushed the door open to a very spacious home. The front hall was long and painted a pale blue color that complimented the light wood floors. About half way down the hall there was a staircase that lead both up and down, "Each person takes a floor?" Abby asked.

* * *

Gibbs headed down to the lower level, which looked to be one large game room. The back wall faced the ocean that you could see through the sliding glass doors. As he walked to them he noticed a room to his right; a smallish blue and light brown bedroom with not only its own full bath but had another set of sliding doors leading out to a porch swing that looked more like a bed, a few lounge and regular chairs, a table, a hot tub in a corner, an out door shower, and a walk way that lead to the pool and then the beach. As he continued to explore the lower level he too note of the L-shaped sofa in the center of the room, facing the flat screen television. Below that were a few different gaming systems that he was sure McGee would be playing with in no time. He also found a pool and Ping-Pong table and the access to the garage.

Abby walked down the hall way on the main level of the house and she came to a three-way intersection; she went forward. The room was huge with tall ceilings and painted the same blue as in the hallway. The wall facing the ;ocean was completely made out of glass except for the white wood work that framed the glass doors leading out to a deck which had steps leading down to the pool and ocean. On the deck was a nice sized hot tub, a large table that looked to seat about ten people and a grill. Abby turned her attention to the rest of the room; there was a U-shaped leather sofa that faced a fireplace with a flat screen mounted above it. On the wall behind the sofa was a door leading to a master suite with navy blue walls with white accents and its own walk-in closet, master bath, and deck. Returning to the intersection, Abby made a right this time and found herself in a light yellow kitchen with dark countertops and dark wooden cabinets. It also included a breakfast bar and tucked in an alcove was a dining room set for ten. She was admiring all the gadgets the kitchen offered when she heard McGee calling her.

His voice seemed to be coming from the living room but she couldn't seem to find him, "Look up." He chuckled at her when she spun and waved at him from the floor below, "Walk forward and there is a door in the wall, open it." He instructed and she fallowed.

The door hid a spiral staircase. Abby walked up to meet Tim at the top holding open the door and extending a hand for her to take, "Watch the last step, I nearly fell." He blushed, "Pretty cool though, right?"  
"Totally! I wonder what other cool tricks this house has?" Abby pondered, "We should explore!"

"We can but I think we should pick bedrooms before Ziva and Tony try and call the best ones."

"You think you have found the best, because there was a pretty awesome one on the main floor."

"Well, I already picked the best for me but trust me." McGee said leading her to a door and gesturing her to open it, "This one is really great."

Abby opened the door to a brightly lite purple room with a wonderful view. She opened the door on the right, which was for the bathroom. It had his and her sinks, a sunk in tub a rather large shower and toilet but it was the door at the end of the hall that caught her attention.

"Do you know what's through there?" She asked McGee.

"Yeah, that's the only downer. It's another bedroom, the bedroom I picked actually. We also share a deck and hot tub but I guess those are a little better than a bathroom. The doors do lock so if one of us is in here then we can just lock the other out but if it's still too weird I can switch rooms." McGee rambled.

"I think we can manage." Abby said and patted his chest, "So, a hot tub you say?"

* * *

"We're back!" Tony hollered as he carried bags into the home, "Or don't answer." He said more quietly now.

"They went to the beach says a note on the fridge." Ziva told him walking past to get the last of the bags, "Kitchen is to the left."

Once all things were put a way the two managed to find their own bedrooms, Tony taking one on the top floor and Ziva the one in the lower level. Ziva was the last one out of the house; she locked up and headed to find everyone down at the beach.

* * *

**So, I know this one was a lot of reading but I wanted to discribe the house. Next chapter will be a lot more fun :)  
Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Late Nights Pt 1

**Okay. Here we have the complete chapter! Happy reading! :)**

* * *

It had been a long day at the beach and even though it was only the second day everyone was settling in rather nicely. Abby and Ziva had both turned in for the night, Gibbs was reading the paper, Tony was on a late night walk and McGee had just finished the show he had been watching. It had been a long day, most of it spent at the beach; Tony tried to teach Ziva and Abby to skim board but decided that he should stop after Ziva slipped off the board and sent it flying into Abby's back. It had been an interesting day, a fun day, but at the end of it all Tim wanted to do was take a relaxing shower so he told Gibbs he was going to bed for the night and headed to his room. Once in the quiet of his own room, he yanked his shirt over his head then tossing it in a small pile he had forming on a chair before grabbed the pair of sweats off his bed but groaned when the doorknob to his bathroom door wouldn't open.

"Abby!" He whined knocking on the door.

"Abbs!" This time it was shorter and more barked.

He glanced down and didn't see a light through the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. So, he trotted out of his room and knocked on Abby's door, no response.

"Abby, come on, it's just me. I know you had a long day and you're tired but you forgot to unlock my bathroom door. Please just unlock it." But still he got nothing in response.

McGee sighed and hung his head, _maybe she is already asleep_. The though danced in his brain; _maybe if I just open her door, rush right to the bathroom and into my room she wont know a thing._ That was all the more thinking his plan needed. He opened the door only to find a light on and an empty bed, "Abby?" He called a little panicked as to where she could be.

"McGee?" He heard in return accompanied by the splashing of water. It was then he noticed the door to her balcony had been opened, just no light on. He walked closer to the door and saw Abby sitting in her hot tub, hair down, back facing him and a bottle of wine half drank sitting next to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked stepping out on the balcony.

"Yeah, yeah but I kinda need you to not move for a second." She asked him.

He froze and stood puzzled.

"I wasn't really expecting company so I'm not exactly wearing much. If you wouldn't mind grabbing me the towel on the chair next to you, that'd be awesome." She asked and McGee's ears flushed red.

He fumbled for the towel, "Right, yeah, here you go." He handed her the towel over her shoulder and turned so she could wrap herself up. Abby stepped out of the tub and tapped his back, "You're all good." She told him with a smile.

"Sorry, I-I just need you to unlock my, um, bathroom door." He told her tripping over some words in the process. McGee forgot how different Abby looked with her hair all down, how pretty she looked.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that, yeah, I'll go right now." She said already back in her room.

McGee turned his attention back to the bottle sitting next to her hot tub, "You're all set." She smiled joining him again.

Tim couldn't explain the feeling that took over his brain for a moment. Abby's smile always had the power to make him a little weaker in the knees but this time, with the combination her smile, hair down, salty sea air swirling about and the way the moonlight caught her skin just right, all of that nearly made Tim fall to the ground.

Abby, concerned something might be wrong, took a few steps and stood directly in front of McGee, "Timmy, are you okay?" She asked with wide eyes.

McGee took in the moment. He loved how she was shorter than him in bare feet. She was a cute height, and it was then McGee noticed himself leaning in ever so slightly to her that was until he got close enough to smell a hint of alcohol on her breath. "Yeah, I'm fine but what's with the bottle of wine?"

"It's just, uh," She gave a nervous laugh and walked back over to the hot tub, sitting on the edge and letting her feet soak.

McGee fallowed behind, "Abbs, come on, tell me."

"Drinking helps me fall asleep, fall asleep, stay asleep and not remember the nightmares I have when I wake up in the morning."

McGee collected what to say while he sunk his legs into the water next to her, "You know, just talking might do the trick too. Do the trick and not kill your liver."

Abby smiled, at first because she thought what he said was funny and then the smile lingered because she knew he could always make her smile. And in the many years she'd known he, she still didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Timmy, we've talked about things. I've talked about things till I am blue in the face and the dreams still come." She opened up feeling slightly embarrassed. She let herself slipped into the water again, not caring about her towel.

McGee fallowed her the rest of the way in, "MCGEE! You still have shorts on! The shorts you just bought today!"

"They wash just the same, Abbs. Don't change the subject."

She fell silent.

"I don't want you to rely on booze to get to sleep, you can't do that to yourself."

"Then what exactly should I do, McGee? Just let the dreams happen, get no sleep, be terrified, come into work all grumpy, I'm no good when I'm like that."

"Call me." He put it simply. He would stay up as late as Abby needed him to, listen to her talk all night long and wouldn't regret a second of it.

Abby knew she could trust him with anything, she always could. But, this was a little too much to be asking him to do. She didn't think he could understand the nightmares her mind created or when things got really bad, he'd wake up at four in the morning just to talk to her.

He could see the doubt in her eyes, "I mean it. Call me, if I need to come over I will, but I am not having anymore of this drinking to sleep."

"Timmy, I can't ask you to do this for me-"

"You're not asking. I'm telling you to do this. I want you to do this. I want to be here for you." He felt himself on the road to confessing more than he should, "I'll prove it to you, starting tonight." He told her standing up and hopping out of the hot tub and then helping her out.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he was walking away.

"To make some popcorn. I'm going to stay up with you, all night if I have to, until you fall asleep, I promise." And with that he ducked out of her room.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

Tony had decided to go for a run along the beach, clear his mind and things like that. He slowed his pace to a jog when he noticed he was getting closer to the house and stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a person sitting on the beach, right near the edge of the water.

"Ziva?" He called but he was a few feet away and a wave had crashed just as he said her name.

As he moved closer though, he was sure it was her, "Hey." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head was buried in her hands and she didn't even hear anyone near her but she knew Tony's voice.

"What, Tony?" She growled.

"Zee, hey, what's going on?" He poked at her. Tony hardly ever saw Ziva this way, which was why when he did he became very worried about her.

"Nothing, Tony. It is nothing." She pulled her head up and quickly brushed off her eyes.

Tony took a breath in and sat down next to her, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

"It is not a big deal."

"I'm not buying that. Tell me."

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Why is it so hard for you to just tell me?"

Ziva didn't say anything back. She wanted to tell him, she was going to have to tell someone because keeping everything in her head wasn't good for anyone. She just didn't like admitting that something was even wrong; she was supposed to be strong, not breakable.

"I know I can be a goof and act up a lot but I cared about you, Ziva. I promise, I just want to help you and be here for you. You know deep down I am a good guy." Tony was trying anything to get her to open up.

"I know you are, Tony."

He barely gave her time to finish her sentence before he went on, "Yeah, I know I make fun of you at times but I have been there for you in the past—wait, what?" Her words caught up to him.

"You are right. You have listened to me before, been here for me, you are a good guy, Tony. Don't think I do not know that. It is just some things are not so easy for me to talk about, I do not know how to talk about them." She confessed.

"Okay. I understand that. But, I am not going to just let you sit out here all night to be alone with your thoughts. Let's head back to the house." He had taken note of the goose bumps on Ziva's arms before he really noticed it becoming cooler out. He stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts.

"For what?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well, I want to take a shower but while I am doing that I am going to sit you down with my Netflix account and you are going to pick out any movie you want to watch and we are going to watch it because a good movie solves anything." He told her helping her up.

"How do you figure?" She asked now brushing herself off.

"A movie lets you escape daily life for a while. Let's you get sucked into another story and be captivated by something new. It's a good fix." He told her and she smiled up at him.

Ziva really admired Tony's optimistic outlook on things. Even though he knew the perfect way to creep under her skin and annoy her, he also knew things that would make her smile. How no matter the banter they would throw at one and other he really was always there for her. Like the night she stayed at his place and he woke her up from her nightmare, she often found herself regretting telling him to go away because she was far from fine. But, maybe letting him help her now would still be okay, maybe it isn't too late.

Tony really didn't like how quiet Ziva was being, "You know, everything that is going on right now, in these past few months, it's going to all get better. Things will turn themselves around." He told her and slung his arm across her shoulders.

"I suppose I believe you, Tony." She replied and snaked her arm around his lower back, still slightly wet from sweat from his run but Ziva didn't mind.

"You have to believe in something and it makes everything a little easier." He told her as they reached the house, "You know, I'm not going to push you to talk about anything but if you ever want to, don't be afraid to come to me. I'm not—" He stopped his sentence when he heard Abby holler from a few floors up, "MCGEE!" but they didn't hear anything else.

"Looks like, Timmy's already in some trouble." Tony joked opening the door for Ziva.

* * *

McGee had been digging around in the fridge to find some drinks for him and Abby, lost in his own little world which, was why when he closed the door to see a smiling Ziva, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I thought it was only Tony who walked around with his shirt off?" She commented.

"Well-I-uh-wasn't exactly planning on anyone being up exactly. I thought you were asleep and Gibbs went to bed and Tony was out so I didn't think." He rambled.

"Right. And are the tight shorts a new trend too?"

McGee looked down and noticed his wet short were in fact growing tighter, "I may have gotten them wet and wasn't expecting them to shrink."

"I see. And why exactly are you in trouble with Abby?"

"I am not in trouble with—wait. When exactly did this turn into an interrogation?" McGee snapped at her.

"Relax, McGee. I was outside with Tony and heard her yell your name."

"Oh. Well why were you out with Tony?"

"I was on the beach and he found me after his run. He wants me to pick out some movie, says it will cheer me up but I have no idea what movie to even pick." She confessed sliding into a chair at the breakfast bar.

McGee thought for a moment, "You want something to make you smile, get your mind off things, that normally means a comedy. And as far as comedies go, I love Ferris Bueller's Day Off. It's a great movie and I know Tony likes it."

"Do you know if it is on something flicks?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Netflix and yes it is." And then the microwave buzzed to remind McGee of his waiting popcorn.

"Well, you two have fun with the movie. Let me know what you think." He told her balancing the drinks and popcorn bowl in his arms.

"I will. And you and Abby have fun on your date." She picked at him.

"Same to you and Tony!" He called from the hallway and Ziva felt her face go red.

* * *

**The next part will actually be what happens though the rest of the night. Have any idea's about what should happen? Let me know :) **


	4. Late Nights Pt 2

**Things are about to get interesting...**

* * *

Tony walked down the stairs to the lower level while still towel drying his hair, "Alright. So, what did you pick out for us?" He asked Ziva and tossed the towel onto a chair while pulling his shirt over his head.

"It is a McGee recommendation and it sounds funny." Ziva said with the controller in her hand.

"Probie doesn't have horrible taste in movies; play it." Tony told her sitting on the sofa.

Tony laughed when he realized what the movie was, "Zee, I can't tell you how much I learned from this movie when I was younger; even pulled the same stunt to get out of class one day."

"Hush, DiNozzo! You are going to ruin it!" Ziva silenced him before scooting a little closer and settling in for the movie.

* * *

_MEANWHILE_

* * *

"Abby! Stop it!" Tim was laughing/yelling at her.

They had decided to head back for the hot tub (this time wearing proper clothing) and sip on some non-alcoholic drinks Tim had prepped. Everything was going smoothly until McGee made a comment about something that had happened earlier that day on the beach causing Abby to splash water at him and keep splashing water at him until he splashed back.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" She taunted and hopped out of the water and back inside her room lunging for the popcorn bowl she had set on the nightstand.

Handfuls were then tossed at McGee at random and laughter filled the room, "That's it!" He shouted.

Abby tried to dodge him but it was no use. McGee had picked her up and flung her over his shoulder causing the popcorn to fly everywhere around her, crunching beneath his feet as he spun her around before flopping her down on her back onto the bed.

She let out a cry, "McGee! My back!" her face scrunched with pain.

Tim stood up fully and then remembered the board from earlier smacking into her back, "Abbs, I'm so sorry. Can I help you?" He leaned towards her just enough.

Abby opened an eye, "Gotcha!" She winked and went for his sides, remembering they were one of his more ticklish spots.

He couldn't help the laughter as he fell forward on top of her, his hands hit the bed on either side of her shoulders, and suddenly the moment became very heavy. Both breathed deeply from laughing and smiles still played on their faces; Abby became aware of just how close McGee's face was to hers, she could just tilt her head and they'd be kissing. McGee realized it too, his elbows could _happen_ to give in and his lips would crash on hers.

"Abbs?" Tim questioned, his voice lower than normal, quieter too.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"I'm thinking about it." He confessed.

"Me too." Both hearts skipped.

"Would it be wrong?"

"I don't think one would hurt any—" That was all Tim needed. He allowed his lips to connect to hers as his arms slid under her, pulling her closer. Abby did her best to keep a clear mind but Tim was doing a fantastic job of making her dizzy. She managed to keep her lips in time with his and slip her hands from resting on his sides to around his torso, pulling him down on her just a little more. With out breaking the kiss, because he dare not do that; McGee lifted himself up with one arm and supported Abby's back with the other as he moved her so her head could have a pillow. Both now fully on the bed, Abby let the moment take control. As her hands knotted themselves in his hair, she wrapped her legs around McGee's hips causing him to fall back onto her again. The moment started to take him too, hands gripping a little tighter to her bare sides. One of Abby's hands let his hair go free as it lightly traced his skin down his side and to the top of his pants. Tim gained a little bit of sense back.

"Abby." He breathed, lips still touching.

"What?" She exhaled back, still toying with his pants.

"I know you don't want this right now."

She snapped herself back, hating that he knew her so well. She did want him, badly but she had been drinking and it was just their first kiss in nearly ten years, "Too soon." She sighed.

Tim pressed his lips fully to hers again and they both broke the kiss and he rolled onto his side, "You're sure just one?" He moaned, already thinking about more.

"Just for now, Timmy." She hugged onto him and tucked her head under his chin, lips brushing against his throat.

"That's no fair." He growled and she snickered.

* * *

Ziva had managed to curl herself up against Tony's side and Tony had his arm across the back of the sofa, fingertips tracing small circles on Ziva's shoulder. Tony had seen this movie more times than he could remember, he had seen it with plenty of other girls and the next scene would be the one where he would usually make his move but this was Ziva and she had a whole new playbook something about using his typical move just didn't seem right.

Tony held his breath a little during the kissing scene in the museum; he quickly looked down at Ziva to see a smile on her face, which caused his to have one too. Sloane and Ferris came on the T.V. again but this time Tony didn't look down to Ziva until he felt a hand on his cheek and saw her looking up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thank you for this."

He moved his arm so it was around her a squeezed a little, "It's no problem, Zee." And kissed the top of her head. He expected Ziva's attention to be back on the movie but it wasn't, she was still looking up to him, "What?" He smiled, "Shocked I can be this supportive of a guy?"

"It is not that at all." She brushed her thumb against his cheek, "I know you are a great guy, Tony. No matter how much I pick at you, I always know you are here for me." She smiled up at him.

Her chocolate brown eyes were getting to Tony in the way they always had but he was having a harder time controlling it at that moment. It took him a few seconds to even think straight and come up with something to say back, "I know you just pick on me for fun."

"Good." This was the part when Tony expected her to turn back to the movie but her eye's stayed locked with his.

Tony swallowed thickly and sighed before cupping a palm to her face, "If you keep looking at me like that, you're going to give me the wrong—" The music changed in the movie causing both of them to look away and the moment brushed off like so many others. Ziva stayed curled into Tony and his arm still hugged her; neither of them could exactly focus for a while the moment lingered in front of them.

* * *

"So, what did you think?" Tony asked when the movie finished but Ziva didn't answer.

"Ziva?" He asked shaking her a little.

She groaned and wrapped her arms around him tighter, "Sleepy?" he whispered.

He managed to shut off the Xbox and the T.V. with out disturbing her and then got her to loosen just enough for him to stand and be able to pick her up. He carried her into her room and gently laid her on her bed, pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Tony made his way upstairs and almost to his room when he noticed a flickering light coming from Abby's room. He worried his friend might be having problems sleeping so he pushed the already cracked door open enough for him to peek inside. He felt a twinge in his chest as his eyes fell on Abby wrapped up in McGee's arms, both sound asleep. He thought the twinge was caused by two things; one, two of his closest friends who he felt needed to be together were finally curled up in the same bed (_About time, he thought)_ and the second was because there was a large part of him that wished he could be asleep with Ziva like that right now. He closed the door the door to a crack again and thought about it, _the worst she could do is tell me to leave like she has before_. He talked himself into it.

He was just about to open her door when he heard a faint crying from inside, "Ziva?" He asked opening it.

"Tony?" She asked to the darkness.

He crossed the room to the side of her bed, "Scoot." He told her and she did so with out fighting.

He laid on his back and she wrapped herself up with him, "I need you, Tony." She admitted softly in his ear. Tony rolled on his side so he could hold her properly.

He touched his forehead to hers, "I'm right here, Zee. Not going anywhere."

Ziva needed him and she needed him to know how much. She kissed him so lightly; unsure of how he'd react.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She didn't answer him; she didn't know how to explain it. Sometimes she felt like he was the only person she wanted to be with, the only person she wanted to talk to. She cared about everyone on her team but there was something different about the way she cared for Tony and she was realizing, now more than ever, if she lost him she would truly feel like she had lost everything.

Tony kissed her lightly back, "Get some sleep, Zee. You need it." Tony simply thought the kiss was because she was too tired to know better but it meant something to him. Made his heart race like never before; if only he could understand it did the same thing to her.

* * *

**Okay! I wanted to give both couples a start in this chapter and McAbby kind of just happened with out me really meaning it too. Tiva on the other hand, I really want to build their story up so that is what I plan on doing. Let me know what you think please! :)**


	5. Loopholes

**Thank you everyone for waiting on me. These past few weeks have been really crazy on me and my writing time has been very limited. You will be happy to know that this chapter is done and the one that fallows should be up either later today or the next day, all it needs is some tuning up. Happy Reading :)**

**(Just incase you don't know... the parts in italics are the characters inner thoughts. I think it's pretty clear but I just want to be sure everyone knows)**

* * *

Ziva woke up in an empty bed. Sheets chilled on the right side where Tony's body had been just hours before. She groaned and rolled on to her back, pressing her palms firmly into her eye sockets, Ziva let her mind wander; _maybe this was a thing Tony did._ _Perhaps he was the type of guy who did not like to be there when the girl he fell asleep with woke up. _ She couldn't bring herself to lie about it though, no matter how annoying Tony was, how much he wiggled around beneath her skin, he came back to her last night when she needed him more than anything, almost like he just knew she needed him.

She threw back the covers on her bed and slowly made her way upstairs to the smell of eggs and coffee waiting for her.

"Good morning to you." McGee smiled, a little more chipper than normal Ziva noted for herself. He shuffled around pulling plates down and setting them by the stove, "Hungry?" He asked her.

Ziva placed a hand on her stomach, "Yes, I could go for some food."

"Fresh eggs and some coffee sound good."

Ziva nodded and headed to the table.

"So, I have to ask, how did Farris go last night?" Tim asked stabbing a piece of egg.

"It was a good movie. Thanks for suggesting it." She didn't mean to be short but other things were digging at her mind.

"That's really great, Ziva. I'm glad you and Tony had a good night." He smile at her, no, it was more like a beam. Timothy McGee was chipper and beaming Ziva noticed and then she remember that she was not the only one who spent alone time with someone last night.

"Things with Abby went well then?" She asked him.

"You could say that." He smirked and swallowed some coffee.

"The dorky grin gives you away every time. Spill." She demanded.

McGee didn't want to just release his and Abby's personal events to everyone but he was dying to let someone know, "There was some hot tubing, popcorn throwing, tickling," He then mumbled, "kissing," Back to normal once again, "then we just fell asleep watching some T.V. It was a good night." He whole face turned as red as a tomato.

Ziva smiled at him, he was adorable. Tim looked as if he had finally gotten what he had needed for so many years; like the two friends in high school who one day walk in together hand in hand, Tim and Abby were meant to happen, "I am very happy for you, McGee. About time by the way."

McGee munched contently on his food. It was not decided what he and Abby were exactly or if anything like the previous night would ever happen again, but Abby still had feelings for him and that was what Tim had been trying to find out for a very long time.

Ziva stood from the table and walked with her barely eaten food to the sink, "Something wrong with them? I can make something different." Tim offered.

"No, no, Tim. It was good. Just not as hungry as I thought." _Where was Tony and would he really just leave like that? Was he really that upset by the kiss?_ Tim finally saw that something was wrong with his friend.

"What about your night, Ziva? Everything go okay with Tony?" He asked and she just sighed and waved it off.

"Everything was fine. We watched the movie and I ended up drifting off and then we both fell asleep."

"So, nothing else happened then?"

"No." She got defensive and didn't want anyone to know she kissed DiNozzo until she knew if it was all just a huge mistake or not, "Sorry, Tim. I just did not sleep all that well." She paused, "D-Do you know where Tony is?" Maybe she could get an answer or two out of him.

"Left with Gibbs really early." He finished his coffee and took his plate to the sink, "They were going fishing. But, hey, Abby and I are going to go see my sister speak today, why don't you come too?" He offered.

"I think I am good, thank you for the offer."

"Well, how about you catch up on some sleep? You look like you could use it. Plus, Abby has some plan for us to go to this night club later so you should rest up for that." They heard the shower water shut off above them, "That would be Abby getting done so I'm going to grab a shower and we'll be on our way. If you need anything, we're here for you." He told her with a smile and a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Nothing could get rid of the sinking feeling she was having in her stomach that she had really messed things up with Tony but it was nice to know that she had people looking out for her left and right, they might not be technically family but they were just as close as one could be.

* * *

The air on the lake was cool and the fish were neglecting to be caught. Gibbs and DiNozzo sat back to back in the small boat with their lines cast into the motionless water. They had been quiet aside from a few birds chirping from the trees that were surrounding them; there was hardly a word breathed between the pair all morning but it was Gibbs to break the silence.

"Ziva's room?" He asked, "How longs that been going on?"

Tony shut his eyes, he knew Ziva would be waking up around now and he didn't know how she'd feel about him not being there with her, _shoulda left a note,_ he thought back. He actually forgot all about the fishing trip until Gibbs was waking him up in Ziva's bed telling him he needed to get a move on.

"It hasn't been, Boss. It was only last night."

"What's gonna happen now?"

"I don't know." Tony had been thinking about it all morning. Ziva had surely forgotten about the kiss, she was just tired. She couldn't really have feelings for him and why the hell was he so worried about this, _oh, GOD, I'm getting feelings for Ziva! Real, living, honest, feelings for her!_

"Maybe you should work on it." Gibbs pointed out.

"I think I like her, Boss." Tony blurted out.

Gibbs chuckled, "'Bout time you figured that one out."

"I'm ready for the speech." Tony hung his head low. The Rule 12 speech was coming, he just knew it.

"If I really had a problem with anyone on my team getting together, don't you think I would have handled it by now?" He looked over his shoulder at Tony.

"But-I thought Rule 12?"

"Some rules have loopholes. If you can't fallow my rules then use them as guidelines. Don't mess it up."

"I'm not even sure if I can do anything about it."

DiNozzo got a smack to the head, "The girl trust you more than anyone else right now. She cares about you, DiNozzo. There's always something you can do about it. This is a part of that whole don't mess it up!"

"I'll do what I can." Tony grinned.

"That's all I can ask. Now, lets grab some lunch before we head back into town; it's pretty clear we aren't catching anything else."

As they situated everything else in the boat Gibbs chuckled, "And hey, you and Ziva aren't the first to go breaking Rule 12."

"You saw them too?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Gonna talk to them?"

"If I gotta." And Gibbs started up the boat.

* * *

**I know it was rather short but the next one makes up for it. We will have a little bit of AbbyxMcGee time with Sarah's speech, group dinner time, TonyxZiva moments and CLUBBING...should I make Gibbs go clubbing too? This is one of the things I'm not sure if I should add or not.**


	6. The Waiting

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the input from my last chapter, it really helped me out a lot! I did use an idea that an anon gave me so I hope you like how it turned out. You have a long chapter a head of you. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Gibbs and DiNozzo returned to the house a little after four in the evening. They worked in the kitchen prepping the dinner that they would be making for everyone that night. Tony noticed the little smiles Abby would give McGee that would make him blush way more than normal but other than that they were not being to obvious about what ever was going on between them.

Gibbs had moved out to the deck to make sure everything was set with the grill when Abby wandered back into the kitchen, "Something smells fantastic!" She chimed and peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"Just prepping the fish, Abbs. Nothing to fantastic here." He had been wanting to see Ziva since he had gotten back, explain that he was sorry for leaving her this morning, but there was no sight of her around the house.

"What's with people being grumpy today? Did you all wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" Abby protested Tony's tone.

"What do you mean? Tim seems in a good mood."

"I'm not talking about Tim. Ziva has been avoiding pretty much everyone all day. She talked to McGee a little bit this morning when she woke up but when we got back I think I have seen her once, maybe."

_She couldn't really be this mad about me leaving, could she? This isn't like her to not talk to everyone for a mistake I made. Why hasn't she just come up to me and get all in my face like she normally does? _"Do you think you might know where she is?" Tony asked her.

"I think she has just been in her room. Maybe the hot tub or something but she has hardly come upstairs."

"Thanks." Tony finished putting the last slice of fish onto the plate, "Do you mind running these out to Gibbs? I think there is something I need to do."

"No problem." Abby said accepting the plate with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Ziva. It's me. Can I come in?" Tony called through the closed door.

_Really? Can he not just stay away? _ "Fine."

The bed was made and Ziva was lying on top of it with a book now resting on her stomach, "Sorry to interrupt your reading." Tony said point at the book.

"What do you want Tony?" Ziva asked cutting the crap.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for just leaving this morning. I didn't want to wake you up but I should have wrote a note or something so you knew I didn't just up and leave."

"That would have been nice." _Was that it? He is not going to bring up the kiss? Does he really want to avoid it that badly! _ Ziva was praying he was going to bring it up; she was far too nervous to do it herself. Tony's mind wanted the same thing. _If she remembered then she should be bring it up. How can I just blurt out you kissed me? She'd never believe it!_

"I know and again I am sorry. But now that's taken care of, how about you come up with everyone! Gibbs and I are making the fish we caught for dinner and then we have Abby's clubbing thing and get this; I even got Gibbs to say he'd go."

Ziva smiled, "Well how could I not want to see that." She accepted the hand he offered to help her off the bed, _so, that is it. He really is not going to talk about it. Great._

* * *

Dinner went by smoothly, the food Gibbs and Tony made was deemed fantastic by all who ate it. While everyone sat around the small table outside and chatted, Ziva still mostly kept to herself and soon enough excused herself saying she needed to get ready for the evening plans.

She closed the bathroom door and splashed some water on her face. _It is Tony! Just Tony! _ Her mind was screaming._ I did not have these feelings for him last year, surly they will just go away, he is still here for me as a friend, he will always be my friend. _She moved herself to sit on the edge of the tub. _Pull if together! He is going to be dancing with girls tonight so I just have to dance with guys. I'll forget all about this stupid crush by the end of the night._ She remained on the edge of the tub for a little while longer, repeating her pep talk to herself until she convinced herself.

The guys and Abby had been ready for about fifteen minutes now and were only waiting on Ziva.

"Come on Zee!" Tony called down the stairs.

"You guys just go. McGee knows where the place is. Ziva and I will be there in a little bit." Abby told them.

"You sure? This is your plan after all." Tim asked her.

"Yeah. I'll just go push Ziva along and will be there in like five minutes." She hugged him and then Gibbs and Tony, "Now go." She shoved them.

* * *

"There you are!" Abby said peeking into Ziva's bathroom. She looked pretty much ready to go wearing a pair on kaki pants and a red halter top and showed off her mid drift. She finished drawing on a thin black line over her eye before answering her.

"I've been here, Abby."

"I know. And the guys have already left so I was coming down here to see if you were doing okay?"

"Of coarse I am. Why would I not be?"

"Tony." Abby said simply and sat on the edge of Ziva's bed.

"What about, Tony?"

"You have been hardly talking all day but you haven't said more than two words to Tony. Did something happen last night?"

"No! Nothing happened!"

"Alright, cause I'm really going to believe that." Abby rolled her eyes at Ziva.

"It was nothing, Abby. Nothing at all."

"Clearly it was something to you or else you wouldn't be acting all weird."

"I am not acting weird!" Ziva slammed her hairbrush in protest and Abby just shot her a look.

"Fine. We may have kissed but that was all and it is not like I was the only one who kissed someone last night." She thought maybe that would trip Abby up, it didn't.

"I knew McGee wouldn't be able to keep it to himself. But, so, you and Tony kissed. I'm actually shocked it hasn't happened sooner. Why are you being all weird about it?"

"It is not me who is being weird! It is him who will not talk about it."

"Why can't you just talk about it?"

"What if he does not want me talking about it? What if he does not feel the same way I feel about him and this is his way of telling me?"

"How exactly do you feel about him?" Abby winked and smiled, longing to her the answer.

Ziva was caught off guard and started messing with her shirt, "I-well-I think that I like him."

"I could have told you that! I mean do you think it's just a crush or could you see yourself really being with him?"

"I do not know. Recently I have been seeing him differently like a new side to him and I like it. I like him. I do not know where it might go and it might not even go any place because he does not feel the same."

"Ziva, you don't know that. You just have to talk to him. And that is exactly what you are going to do! Right after I change."

"That is not what you're wearing?"

"Are you kidding? No. And after seeing how fantastic you look, hell no!" Ziva and Abby both laughed on the way upstairs.

* * *

The club was over all dark but with neon flashing everywhere and a fine layer of smoke grazing the floor. Booths lined two of the walls and tables were place near the bar, "Do you see them?" Ziva asked as they walked around.

Unfortunately Abby did see someone. She saw Tony with some blonde practically glued to the front of him. She scanned around hoping to spot Gibbs or McGee before Ziva could set eyes on Tony.

"There! I see Gibbs!" Abby tired to look away but she caught Tim walking towards Tony with a disapproving expression on his face, "Come on!" Ziva pulled Abby away and to the booth were Gibbs was.

"Hey!" Ziva smiled, "Where are the others at?" She asked sliding in.

"Dance floor." He told him swallowing his brandy, "Want anything? I'm getting another." He asked them.

Abby asked for anything fruity and Ziva wanted a mojito and Gibbs left to fill the order. "Want to go find the boys? I need to talk to Tony before I loose my nerve." Ziva smiled.

Abby agreed praying McGee talked some sense into Tony but instead they would the three. McGee and DiNozzo yelling and the blonde clinging to Tony for what seemed like dear life.

"You have done a lot of questionable things, Tony, but this? Come on, get a grip!" Tim was practically screaming.

"It's not going to happen! It's never going to happen. She doesn't even remember!" Tony hollered back.

The blond laced her arms around Tony's waist, "Can we go back to dancing now?" She questioned.

"Sounds great. I'm done talking about this, McNosey. Drop it." As Tony turned to walk out with the girl he locked eyes with Ziva for only a moment and then he glanced to the floor and walked off.

Ziva took in a deep breath. _This was bound to happen. It just was not meant for us. No reason it should get my night down, I can still have fun._ She tried to turn the negative situation into a more positive one.

"Zee, I'm so sorry. I-I really didn't think he'd do this." Abby hugged her friend until McGee walked over.

"He's just being DiNozzo. Sadly." McGee shrugged.

"It is no big deal. I am still going to have fun tonight. Since when should I let Tony keep me down?" Ziva said proudly and walked right up to a man eyeing her across the bar.

* * *

Abby and Tim danced for a while but neither of them could really get over the stupidity of their friends. They ended up back in the booth that Abby and Ziva found Gibbs at earlier in the evening.

"She wanted to tell him how she felt." Abby said sipping on her drink.

"Tony's convinced the only reason she kissed him is because she was tired and really didn't know what she was doing."

"That's the biggest load of crap ever! Ziva's always sure of what she is doing regardless of how tired she is!"

They threw back and forth thoughts to one and other for a while, keeping an eye on both Ziva and Tony and their respective people.

"You know, I meant for this to be a fun night." Abby said returning to the table with two glasses of water. She slid in next to Tim on the booth and rested her head on his shoulder. They hadn't been very couple-like since everything had happened but both felt this was totally reasonable.

"I know you didn't," McGee started wrapping his arm around her, "They have been playing this game for a while and soon enough they will wake up and see they are right for one and other. Till then, I guess all we can really do is wait." He told her.

Abby sighed, she hated waiting for something she just knew had to happen, "Well, if we have to wait, can we do it back at the house? Cuddled in PJ's and watching something on T.V.?" She asked him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Giving up and your night so soon?" He asked back.

"It just, it isn't what I planned. Maybe we can try it again before we head back home."

"Sounds like a plan." He told her, "Let's find everyone and say our good-byes."

"Do we have to?" She groaned.

"We at least have to tell Gibbs."

"Fair enough." She agreed and they searched around the club and searched.

* * *

"When did you last see him?" McGee asked Abby.

"Maybe an hour ago. He was talking to the bartender but then he got up. That was the last I saw of him."

"Okay. I'll go talk to the bartender see if he maybe knows something. You go find Tony and Ziva and see if either of them know where he is." Abby nodded and branched off to where she knew Tony had been dancing.

"Hey!" Abby poked Tony sharply in the shoulder.

"Abby!" Tony smiled, "You aren't leaving yet, right?" He asked.

"McGee and I are, yes. But we can't find Gibbs. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Nope, been a little busy. Maybe he found himself a lady and is off doing his own thing." He waggled his eyebrows and Abby just rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Thanks." She muttered and tried to walk off and find Ziva but he caught her arm.

"Whoa, are you mad at me or something?" He asked her.

"Just disappointed is all."

"About the whole Ziva thing? You really don't think something was honestly going to happen between us did you?"

"Tony do you really not see how much she has trusted you with? How she has opened up to you? I know you like to have this whole player thing about you but you're not that thick! She was coming her tonight to tell you how she felt about you, how she _really_ felt." Abby stressed the word and Tony froze. "And not that but we can't find Gibbs and you just pull some joke? This isn't like you, Tony."

"The bartender didn't see anything and I can't find Ziva either." McGee said joining them.

"Either of them?" Abby was worried now. She pulled out her phone and had one new message from Ziva; she read it aloud, "I decided to leave. Sorry for not tell you. See you back at the house. I have the car –Z."

"At least we know where one of them is." McGee sighed.

"Now to find Gibbs." Abby pressed.

"Well, I have the car keys so I know he didn't just leave." Tony said pulling them out from his pocket.

"Now that's the Tony I know." Abby said much more impressed with him now.

* * *

"Shannon?" Gibbs was muttering, stumbling around on the patio.

It was rather empty except for a woman in her late forties, tall and slender, with red shoulder length hair that was starting to be streaked with gray, "I'm sorry?" The women asked.

Gibbs had been sitting out at this patio table for most of the night, captivated by this woman who looked identical to his wife he had lost. He knew it couldn't be her, she had been dead for quite sometime but it had to be her, she looked just the same only a tad older. He decided he wasn't going to say a word to her, he didn't want to seem like a creep but the bourbon he had consumed was taking over, "You must be Shannon." He told her.

It was then that McGee, Abby and Tony wandered to the patio.

"I'm sorry. My name is Anna." The women spoke and walked to his table.

"You look exactly like my Shannon." Was all Gibbs could manage to say.

It was Abby who came to the rescue, "I'm so sorry. My father seems to have had just a little too much to drink. Sorry for anything he might have said." Abby said trying to pull Gibbs up from his seat. Tony came to her aide when he saw she was struggling.

"Tony, doesn't she look just like her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, Pops, but you know it isn't." He said when he was able to fully support Gibbs.

"I know." Gibbs said quietly and walked out with out another word, supported by both McGee and Tony.

"You're father seems like a sweet man." The women said as Abby left.

"He is. Just been through a lot in his life." Abby smile.

"Haven't we all. Keep him safe." She smiled back.

"I will."

* * *

Tim drove back to the house with Gibbs passed out in the back with Tony and Abby riding in the passengers seat.

"Didn't Ziva say she was coming home?" Tony asked when they noticed the lack of cars in the driveway.

Abby pulled out her phone and noticed another missed text from Ziva, "Going to another club with the guy I met. Don't wait up for me. Be back late. –Z" She read.

Everyone was silent as they moved about the still house. Tony and McGee made sure Gibbs got to be okay and Abby made sure a fresh pot of coffee was ready to be made as soon as he woke up. It was clear that everyone was wondering about Ziva but no one more than Tony.

_This is all my fault. I should have listened or talk to her about it sooner. But she could have too. She could have told me. She could have told me months ago. She had to have known she is worth so much more to me than any other girl…_ His mind wandered like this until Abby cut it off.

"Why don't you try and rest, Tony." Abby said handing him a glass of water, "I'm going to head to bed and I think Tim is too."

"You guys go. I'm waiting for Ziva."

"You read the text, she will be back late."

"She wanted to tell me how she felt, now it's my turn. I don't care how late I have to wait up."

Abby hugged him and then headed up the stairs while Tony headed down and found a spot on the sofa where he had Ziva were curled up the night before. _I'll wait all night if I have to._

* * *

**Alrighty! So what do you think?! Tivaness? Gibbs drama!? I want to hear everyones thoughts! Also, if my writing or grammer is a little rough, I am sorry. This was finished at about four in the morning so I was kind of tired. :)**


	7. Loosing You

**Sorry for the absence everyone! But I am back now! :) **

* * *

For Tony, sitting and waiting lasted a grand totally on five minutes. Actually waiting at the house lasted roughly fifteen. He pulled out his phone and searched all the clubs in the area knowing Ziva had to be at one of them. He grabbed the keys off the counter in the kitchen, not even realizing anyone had been in the room with him and made a B-line for the door. He was going to find her, regardless of how much gas it was going to take and time in his night, he was going to find her and tell her everything.

* * *

McGee had wandered back into Abby's room with his arms full of drinks and munchies, "So, Tony just left." He told her setting everything down on the small table in her room.

"I figured that when I heard a car revving down the road." She shrugged reaching for a bag of chips, "At least one of them is doing something about it."

McGee sat on the edge of the bed, "Well, it can be hard to face when the person you care most about doesn't seem to see it. It has to be horrible not even seeing it yourself."

"I don't think it's that Ziva doesn't see it. I think she has lost so much in her life already the thought of caring for another person just to loose them terrifies her. Plus she is already so close to Tony."

"What does that have to do with anything? That should make her want to see it more. That she should be with him because either of them could be gone and then they wouldn't have known how they really felt!" Tim tried to keep his voice under control but he lost in on the last part.

Abby scooted back to her headboard and leaned on it. It was pretty clear that the conversation had switched from Tony and Ziva to her and McGee, "You can stop referring to me anytime now." She said and hugged onto her knees.

"Abbs, I wasn't—"

"That's crap, Timmy! I've known how much you've liked me and I couldn't own up to it. I was and still kind of am too scared to but I'm trying. So I know exactly how Ziva is feeling only she puts her life on the line just as much as Tony! Taking that much of a risk, knowing you could go on a mission and not come back, leaving the person you love most in the world must terrify her! At least I'm normally safe with in my lab."

"Abby, I-I really didn't mean to upset you." McGee never really understood why Abby couldn't commit before; he always just chalked it up to her being a commit-a-phobe and now he couldn't shake the overwhelming sensation of him being an ass.

"I'm scared of loosing you, Timmy. I always have been. And, I guess I have it in my head that if I just tell you, myself and everyone else that I just like you as a friend then if, god forbid, something horrible happens, then you were just my friend. But as much as I can say that and try to convince myself that I do just see you as a friend, it-it's the biggest lie I have ever had to tell!" She stood up from the bed hugging her bag of chips, "Timmy, I love you more than I have ever loved puppies." She headed for the door.

"Abbs, where are you going?" Tim asked about to walk after her.

"Your room. I just need sometime." She pressed and then left.

* * *

Tony drove around to ten of the local clubs and then three that were each fifteen plus miles out of his way. He scanned the parking lots for Ziva's rental car and he had no luck. _She probably went home with that guy she met. She's probably in bed with him right now, just like I was with her last night. Just like I should be right now!_ He slammed his fists on the stirring wheel and pulled off to the side of the road. He ran a hand through his already messy hair, racking his brain of any place he could go besides the beach house. He couldn't go back and just wait for her that would be too painful. He didn't even know if he could see or speak to her, what if he could never work with her again? He pulled himself together and headed back for the house, it was the only place he knew to actually go. Tony practically slammed on the breaks when he realized the other car was in the driveway and Ziva was sitting on the front steps.

* * *

McGee had thought over what Abby had said and normally he would have just let her win, do what was best for her but this time he was going to do what was best for him.

He entered his room, which didn't have a single light on, but he could see Abby's form on the bed, "Don't you knock?"

"My room, Abbs."

"I'm not ready to face this yet." She told him.

"Then you can just listen to what I have to say."

The tone in his voice made Abby sit up and not argue. She knew whenever Tim got like this he needed to speak his mind, "Okay."

McGee planted himself next to her, "I know where you are coming from when you say you are afraid of loosing me but, Abby, I'm afraid of never having you. I go out and put myself in danger the same way Tony and Ziva do and when I am out there, sometimes in deep crap, I sometimes think of my parents, Sarah, Jethro but I am always thinking about you. I have it in my head that I have to come back from things because maybe one day you will have had enough time and you will want to really give us another chance. Abbs, I've always loved you way more than puppies and I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to stop. So, if one day you feel like you don't need anymore time, just let me know." Tim's lips sat in a straight line as his hands off knees and stood, "Night, Abbs." He said and walked back to his door.

Abby didn't need much time to think about what he said. In fact she needed just about the time it took for Tim to shut the door for her to fling it open again. She caught him by the shoulder spinning him around. They stood just inches apart, "You promise to do everything you can to never leave me?"

"Always, Abby."

She stuck her pinky finger out in the small space between them and Tim chuckled as he linked his with hers, "Promise." He said.

Abby flung her free hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her. Kissing him in a way she had never kissed anyone before. McGee started to smile so widely he ended up breaking the kiss.

"What?" Abby laughed.

"So, I have you then?"

"Come on, McGee. I think you knew you always had me."

"But, officially now?"

"Officially, yes."

He smiled again, wrapping his arms around her kissing her, lifting her feet off the ground and permanently allowing butterflies to flood his stomach.

* * *

**MEAN WHILE**

* * *

"Back so soon?" Tony asked when he got out of his car.

"I should have known you'd have left with some random chicken you met!" Ziva walked down the steps and onto the drive.

"It's a chick, Ziva."

"Well, she probably looked like a chicken!" Ziva threw back.

"I didn't leave with anyone except Abby, McGee and Gibbs!"

"I do not believe you!" She yelled even though they were standing toe to toe.

"I don't care if you do or not!" Tony yelled back.

"Fine!" Ziva spat and walked back to the house.

"Yeah!" Tony called after her.

He kicked the tire of the car, _Yeah that was a great way to tell her how you feel._

Tony waited a few more minutes outside, allowing Ziva to make it to her room and not risk another run in with her and wake up Gibbs. He entered quietly and locked up the house before heading up to his room, "Eh, guys, really? We have rooms for this sort of thing!" Tony said to a very compromising McGee and Abby.

Abby quickly unwrapped her legs from McGee and McGee backed off releasing her from the wall, "Sorry, Tony!" Abby blushed as she adjusted her shirt and grabbed Tim's off the floor before darting back into Tim's room.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Did you end up finding her?" McGee asked before fallowing Abby.

"Don't worry about it and yeah, sort of." Tony rubbed his eyes.

"Everything will work itself out. Just give her sometime to cool off." McGee told him reading his expression.

"I don't know, Probie. But thanks." He gave a half-ass smile, which Tim returned before crossing the hall to his room, "Oh and if you could try and keep it down tonight. I got this killer head ache going."

"You got it."

* * *

It had been a little over an hour and Tony was laying flat on his back, content with staring at his ceiling. He had thought about getting up and confronting Ziva but then he'd think about what McGee said and decided against it. The only logical thing he came up with was whenever he did talk to Ziva next it had to be with a cooler head, he couldn't let her work him up like that. His phone buzzed on the table next to him, "May I come up? –Z"

"Leave your gun in your room and then sure. –TD"

With in a minute his door was opening to Ziva with her arms in the air, "I'm unarmed." She announced and Tony smiled, "And are McGee and Abby-?"

"Yeah, they are. But if you shut the door you can't really hear them at all. So please, shut the damn door!"

Ziva sat cross-legged on the foot of Tony's bed, "So, why'd you wanna come up?"

"To ask you something."

"Ask away."

"If you were not out with another girl, and you came home with everyone else, then why did you leave again?"

"To come find you."

"But I told Abby I was at another club."

"And so I drove around to over ten other clubs looking for you."

"But I did not go to another club."

"Yeah, I figured that out. My turn to ask a question."

Ziva nodded for him to go ahead, "Why did you go off with another guy if you really came to the club to tell me how you were feeling about me?"

"Because I was mad at you for not talking about what happened last night."

"About the movie? We talked about the movie."

"Not about the movie! About the kiss, Tony!"

"You remember!? I thought you had kissed me and you were just too tired to remember it so I didn't want to bring it up."

"Tony! I always remember the things I do! And how could I forget a kiss, especially a kiss with you?"

"So, it wasn't just a mistake?"

"Nope."

"And you were fully aware of what you were doing?"

"Yes."

"And would you want to do it again?" He smiled on his last question.

Ziva leaned towards him and softly placed her lips on his, giving into what she really wanted letting it take her where it may.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tony said when the kiss broke.

"You can take that with as many yeses as you like." She smiled.

"In that case!" Tony grabbed her around the middle and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her over and over again.

* * *

**So I really wanted some caddy Tony and Ziva. And I also really just wanted to make everyone get together . And this way they have the rest of the vacation to be all flirty and fun stuff BUT should the couples reveal themselves or should they try and keep it hidden for a bit (even if it's kind of obvious they are together...)**


	8. Do You Like Coffee?

**Okay. I FINALLY found more to write on. Might be a little rusty (it's been a while for me on the writing front) but I did my best. The parts that are in italics are a flashback to the night before, just so you know in advance. Thank you, each and every reader who has stuck with this, it is you folks who keep me going :) **

* * *

Tim woke to the light tapping of rain on the window behind him with Abby's head pressed to his chest and her arm tossed over his stomach. He started to move her so he could stretch and she rolled over in her sleep. He found his shorts and shirt in the trail of cloths from the previous night, lazily putting each piece on before exiting the room. He saw Ziva at the bottom of the steps and fallowed her down, "So, I guess Abby and I weren't the only ones having fun last night?" He teased.

* * *

_Abby sighed and let her head fall back on her pillow while Tim trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone. She smiled even though he couldn't see and toyed with the hairs at the nape of his neck. _

_ "Timmy?" She asked, shaking his shoulder. _

_ "You like it." She felt him smile as he kept working at her neck. _

_ "You're right, I do but do you hear that?" _

_ Tim sat up and could hear the softest of squeaking, like what their bed had been doing not long ago, "Nooo." He grinned getting out of the bed, stepping quickly into his boxers and opened the door causing the sound to grow louder. _

_ Abby wrapped a sheet around herself and stood behind Tim at the doorway giggling, "About time." She said._

_ "I'll say. Think we can out squeak them?" He asked grinning widely at her._

_ "I know we can." She kissed his cheek and ran back for the bed._

* * *

_ "Think anyone heard anything?" Ziva ask Tony as they laid in the dark of the room. Tony had one arm tucked behind his head the other lightly tracing Ziva's skin. Ziva could feel every breath he took from the way her back was pressed flush to his chest. _

_ Tony was too caught up in playing with a stray curl of Ziva's hair that it took him a moment to answer, "I can still faintly hear Abby and McGee going at it, I don't think they heard a thing." _

_ "Good." He felt her let a sigh loose. _

_ "Good?" He asked still playing with the curl._

_ She rolled to face him; "I just do not think I want to spring it on people." _

_ "It?" He located another curl and twirled it around his finger. _

_ "Us." _

_ "We are an us?" He asked._

_ "Well, I do not know what we are. That's why I do not think people should know until we know." _

_ Tony pressed a palm to her cheek and kissed her softly, "We can take our time figuring us out." He wrapped her up in his arms, "But I like us being an us." _

_ Ziva sighed again, "I like us too."_

* * *

"Tony swore you could not hear anything because you and Abby were too, um, busy doing things as well." Ziva spoke in hush tones while they walked to the kitchen.

"We took a break, Ziva." Tim laughed, "I'm feeling pancakes this morning. How about you?" He asked shaking the box of mix.

"Alright." She pulled out a chair at the bar while he got out everything he'd need, "Gibbs left already." She noted.

"How—" He started to ask but noticed her pointing to the empty coffee maker, "It was full last night, yes?"

"Yeah, Abby made a pot for him for when he'd wake up. Wonder where he went?"

"Fishing." Ziva told him.

"And how do you know that?"

"This note." She held up smiling. The paper just said 'Gone Fishing' in Gibbs scrawl-like handwriting.

"At least this means he isn't feeling too horrible after what happened last night."

"Maybe he does not remember what happened."

"Maybe, that could always be true. Wait, you don't really think he could be fishing do you?" McGee pointed to the rain soaked porch furniture outside.

"It is Gibbs. I do not think a little rain would stop him from anything."

McGee shrugged and continued to stir the pancake batter.

* * *

.:A Few Hours Before:.

Gibbs threw his tackle box in the back seat of the SUV as a yellow beetle bug pulled into the driveway.

"Excuse me, Leroy?" The women from the previous night asked as she stepped out of her car.

Gibbs chuckled a little, "Most people call me Gibbs, maybe Jethro but never Leroy. Now who are you?" He asked her and closed the SUV door. He felt like he knew her but he couldn't place where. Last night was a blur to him after his team managed to drag him out for the night, heck; he didn't even remember how he got home.

The women smiled and Gibbs couldn't deny how much she resembled his first wife, "I met you briefly last night at the club, my name is Anna Malone."

"Well, Ms. Malone, how can I help you?"

"You don't have your wallet on your by chance, do you?" She asked him.

Before going out fishing he planned to head to the club they had been at to see if anyone had found a wallet because he indeed did not have his, the women held out a black leather wallet, "You left it at the table you had been at, and your I.D. was in there along with the key to this address, which was how I found you. I would have just left it with the bartender but I really don't trust anyone that much. So, I figured I'd find you myself."

Gibbs smiled and accepted his wallet back, "Thank you."

"So, Special Agent? It's kind of hard to miss."

"Just a title."

"A pretty official one."

"My job isn't just one thing. Not something I can really explain outside in weather like this." He told her.

"Well, you could tell me about it over coffee. Do you like coffee?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah, I like coffee. I'll drive." He offered.

* * *

"Guys, whose car is that parked outside?" Abby asked coming down the stairs and entering the living room.

"Should just be ours." Tony said and stood from his spot next to Ziva to investigate.

"No, this one is yellow. Not one of ours!" Abby fallowed hot on his heals.

"She's right. Yellow bug. Do we know anyone with a yellow bug?"

Everyone shook their heads with firm no's.

"It has to be someone for Gibbs but no one is in the car so they must be together already. Didn't you guys say he was going fishing? Maybe someone went with him." Tony offered up as he went back in the living room.

"Well, since we won't know till he gets back anyways, how about we have day in? Anything outside is out due to rain but we could play board games, cards, watch movies." Abby threw the idea out.

"Movies, you know I'm in." Tony grinned.

* * *

Everyone took turned with the xbox controller and they each picked out a movie they all would watch through out the day, at least until Gibbs got back. Abby went and organized a plethora of snacks, Ziva got them all drinks, Tony acquired blankets and pillows while Tim moved the xbox upstairs so they would all have more room.

Tony made Ziva and him a nice little bed of pillows on the floor and Tim had pushed two sofas together for him and Abby. When the girls were finally situated, all snuggled up with blankets, Tony hit the lights and Tim pressed play on the first movie.

"You know this movie is going to be hard to watch." Ziva told Tony only loud enough for him to hear.

"And why is that?"

"Because who could he be out with!?"

* * *

**I know it is kind of choppy but like I said, it's been a while. I wanted to give Gibbs some attention and make the team have to wait to find everything out. Thank you again for sticking with me through my absence. You all are fantastic! As always, let me know your thoughts please! **


	9. Hell of a Fight

**So, I think I am finally getting more idea's for this story so it will be changed back to still in progress. If anyone would like to throw in an idea for a chapter, I am all ears and would be happy to give credit for the idea! This chapter was already written when I read a review and I think we were along the same lines. As always, a big thanks to those of you still reading my story, wouldn't still be writing if it wasn't for you :)**

* * *

The movie had ended a while ago and about half way through it Ziva and McGee had fallen asleep. Neither Tony nor Abby moved, they didn't want to risk someone waking up. The way Abby's head was resting on Tim's chest she had a full view of Tony and Ziva. Ziva's head was turned and Abby could not see her face but she could see Tony's perfectly. It had the faintest of a smile of it, and she was almost certain he didn't even know it was there.

"Hey, Tony?" Abby asked in a voice no higher than a whisper.

"Yeah?" He broke his gaze from Ziva's wild hair to look at her.

"Are you happy now?" She asked him.

He smiled a true smile at her, "Abbs, you have no idea." He nuzzled his face into Ziva's hair and kissed the top of her head.

McGee shifted a little in his sleep, securing his arms around Abby. She looked up at his peaceful face and smiled.

"You and Probie seem pretty satisfied." Tony stated looking back to her, "I was starting to wonder if we'd ever see the day."

"I am still terrified, Tony, I really am. But, I needed to stop thinking about just myself in this. Timmy is the best guy I know, he would never hurt me the way other guys have, and he would never leave me with out putting up one hell of a fight." She said all this still looking up to Tim.

Tony reached his free hand up to Abby and brushed her arm causing her to look at him, "We all have someone to put up one hell of a fight for now. You better keep safe in that lab." He told her.

Abby took a hold of his hand, "Yeah, and you better really be on her six when you all are out in the field. I know I wasn't Ziva's biggest fan at first but I've grown to love her just as much as anyone on our team."

Tony smiled remembering how much she hated Ziva went she first showed up in the bull pen, "I'll be on both of there sixes." He nodded his head toward Tim, "I'll always look after both the Probies and McGee isn't going anywhere fast, not if I have anything to say about it. I might enjoy making fun of him, a lot but that doesn't change the fact he is a great agent. Plus, he cares about you. That's enough reason to save his ass." Tony rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. She let a little smile creep across her face but worry still flooded her eyes, "Don't worry, Abby. They don't just have me looking out for them, we all have Gibbs, and you know as well as anyone he isn't letting anyone go."

Abby smiled, "Our fearless leader."

"Where do you think he is anyways?" Tony asked her.

"Isn't it clear? He is either on some topic secret mission which is the real reason why we were sent on this vacation or he is on some hot date with a smoking hot red head."

Tony laughed and kissed the top of Abby's hand before letting it go, "Oh, I really hope it is the second one and hey, that gives me an idea."

Abby chuckled, "I like your ideas."

"Sometimes Tony's ideas scare the crap out of me." A groggy McGee threw in.

Ziva stretched across Tony, "Me too, but, sometimes they are very good ideas."

* * *

Tony started to lay out his idea; "We act like we know nothing, like we never saw that car in the drive. We gather information where we can maybe fallow him, see if he is with, as Abby put it, a smoking hot red head or on a top secret mission. Regardless, I'd like to know."

"Why does this sound like we are running an operation? We are on vacation, no missions." McGee whined and buried his face into Abby's neck.

"We'll just run this by him again when he's awake. He gets fussy when you first wake him up." Abby said and rubbed circles into his back.

"Do not!" McGee's head poked up in protest and was met by a very stern Abby glare, "Alight, maybe a little." He muttered and went back to hiding his face.

"So, what do we do first?" Ziva asked. Her and Tony were both sitting up now and Ziva's legs were stretched out over Tony's lap while he rubbed her feet absent-mindedly.

"Well, we wait. We won't know anything until he gets back and then is either on the phone or leaves again." Tony said.

"Since we will just be waiting, how about some lunch while we wait?" Abby suggested.

"Food. Yes, please!" McGee's voice was muffled because he was still refusing to lift his head from Abby's neck.

Tony carefully lifted Ziva's legs off him and stood right next to McGee's head, "Alright then, Probie! Get your ass moving! We have some food to make!" He shouted.

McGee went ridged for a second under Abby but then slowly started to move, "Jerk." He mumbled as he fallowed behind Tony into the kitchen.

"I heard that!"

"You're still a jerk." Tim told him finally back to his normal voice.

* * *

**A shorter chapter I know. I needed to add in some good fluff but I didn't want to make it couple fluff. I love the AbbyxTony bond and wanted to show it. Give me reviews and let me know what you are thinking! :)**


	10. Table for Two

**Alrighty! You all ready! DiNozzo's plan is being put into action. Who's ready for this?**

* * *

While they waited to put their plan into action they munched on sandwiches prepared by Tony and Tim. Then thinking ahead, in case they would need to act quickly, they got dressed for the day and then met back in the living room for a game of Uno while they still waited. In the middle of round two Abby looked at Tony and in sync with one and other, "Car door!" They both said and ran for the window.

By the time they got to the window all that was there was their two cars and one missing yellow one, "Darn it!" Abby said as they went back to the living room, "I just wanted a peek!" She moped.

"Guess we really will have to do some investigating if we want to know what's going on." Tony said and shuffled the deck over.

Gibbs entered the home, "Have a good morning?" He asked his team.

"Oh yeah! We watched movies, made lunch and now just playing some games!" Abby told him, "There's an extra sandwich in the fridge if you like."

"I'll pass, I have some plans in about an hour and they will include food." He said and went for his room.

"Going out for dinner, Boss?" Tony asked but the only response was the door closing.

* * *

The group moved into the dinning room to talk about the next step of their plan, "What if he really is on a case?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah, and what if us snooping cause him to be in danger?" Abby fallowed.

"If he really is on a case, he could use backup. We will just keep our distance until we know more." Tony told them.

"Now, Tim and I will stay here while Ziva and Abby go take the car out and wait for him to drive by, Ziva has been tailing enough to know how to play it. When we find out where he is, Abby can drive back and pick up Tim and I. We can make our next move then."

"This really is starting to feel like a case." Tim groaned.

"Come on, Probie. Let's expand the excitement of this vacation outside of the bedroom." Tony winked at him.

McGee's face turned fifty different shades of red, each a little darker than the last and in a matter of seconds. His mouth was open to spit a protest but Abby and Ziva's laughter drowned it out.

Once the laughter died down, "Gibbs said he would be doing something that involves dinner, right?" Abby asked and the rest of them nodded, "I don't know about you guys but I am going to change then. What if he goes to a nice restaurant? I want to be able to blend in as much as I can!"

"She is right." Ziva said. "If we go into a place in jeans and t-shirts we all will stick out like sore fingers."

"Thumbs." The other three corrected with smiles.

"Whatever!"

* * *

The two girls went to find something more appropriate to wear while the boys washed up the kitchen and made sure Gibbs didn't leave too quick.

Abby grabbed something from her closet and hurried down to Ziva's room to change. They planned to leave through the door in Ziva's room so they wouldn't tip off Gibbs.

"Zee?" Abby knocked on the door before entering.

"Come on in." She responded.

Ziva had already changed into a high waisted, very flowly long black skirt and a navy blue tank top to go with it. She decided to leave her hair down because doing anything else with it would have taken her too long.

Abby quickly changed into tight black pants and a ruby red backless top. She pulled her hair back into a single ponytail hanging low down her back.

The two of them snuck out and into the Flex (that way Gibbs would have the nicer car) and Ziva drove them to the spot Tony talked about and they waited until they either got a text or saw the other car drive down the road.

* * *

"Where'd the girls get to?" Gibbs asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Out to grab some pizza and a few movies we can't find on the TV. You look pretty sharp, Boss." McGee told him.

You could tell his hair was combed. He wore a nice pair of dress pants, a gray button down shirt complete with a sleek black tie and a jacket draped over his arm. All he gave was a head nod to acknowledge he heard what he said.

"Yup, just going to have a night in." DiNozzo said.

"And you made the women go out in the rain to pick all this up?"

The two looked at one and other and suddenly realized how crappy that must have looked, "Well, we did make and clean up lunch. The girls offered to run out and get everything since we did that." DiNozzo made up.

Gibbs just shook his head and walked towards the front door, "Take it easy tonight." Gibbs told them and left.

Just as the door closed both of the guys ran up stairs and dressed to match his look. By the time they got finished Abby was mere minutes from pulling into the driveway.

* * *

"He is at some Italian place about fifteen minutes away. Looks pretty fancy, actually." Abby told them.

"Did you see the yellow bug?" McGee asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's kind of pouring out here. I dropped off Ziva and turned right around to get you. I didn't feel like getting soaking wet in case I had to go into the restaurant."

"Right. So, where is Ziva?" Tony questioned.

"Inside. She told me she would just linger by the hostess stand and keep an eye on things until we all got there and decided what we should do next."

"Okay. Step Two…" Tony went on.

* * *

Tony straightened his jacket before heading into the restaurant alone. It took him only seconds to see Ziva standing off to the side, just looking like she was waiting for someone, "Excuse me, ma'am. You can't be dining alone this evening. A women as beautiful as you must be escorted by someone." He said smoothly extending his hand to help her up.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing!?" She smiled.

"Doing what I do best. I say we get a table and enjoy what smells like some fantastic food!" He told her.

"And what about Abby and McGee?"

"Outside, finding the mystery car."

"You mean breaking into the mystery car."

"Yes, exactly."

"And what if Gibbs sees us?"

"The man gave me permission to break rule twelve, Ziva. He won't say a word about us." He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "Don't worry." He smiled.

"Table for two, sir?" A small, blonde, hostess asked Tony.

"Your finest table." He beamed back holding Ziva's hand.

* * *

**So, I had a request for another Tony/Ziva movie night...I might still do this but until then, I hope you will enjoy this little dinner date I am planning for them. I have a pretty nice McGee/Abby breaking into a car thing in the works too. But the kicker is, do I want to keep this the fun, lighthearted fic that this is or do I want to spice it up with some Gibbs drama? What do you all think.**

**Also, I know this was a long one but I needed to set it up just right, thanks for sticking with me through it :)**


End file.
